The object of the invention is to provide a wheelchair bound individual the mobility and freedom to ride a motorcycle and/or recreational vehicle by providing a means for the rider to transport his or her wheelchair directly on the vehicle. Prior to this time it has been difficult, if not impossible, to safely enjoy the freedom of movement provided by this device. Most wheelchairs are transported on small trailers attached to the back of the motorcycle frame. The swiveling of trailers or bouncing action of light weight trailers can cause safety problems for the rider.